


Taste of Bitterness

by LadyoftheShield



Series: TMNT 2012 Fix-it [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Biracial Casey Jones (TMNT), Broken Bones, Complete, Despite all those it's Fluff, Food, Gen, I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheShield/pseuds/LadyoftheShield
Summary: Still benched in the aftermath of breaking his arm, Casey gets to know Splinter. Just a tad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Gwydionae on tumblr- "This tastes bitter."

“Absolutely not,” Splinter said, his hands snatching the back of Casey’s harness. 

“Aw, come on! Casey Jones needs some action!” he protested, trying to pull away from Splinter’s grip.

“’Casey Jones’ is going to break his arm again,” Splinter said, his dark eyes flicking to Casey’s right arm, which was noticeably paler and skinnier than his left.

“I got the cast off,” he protested, “I’m good to go.”

A single eyebrow lifted. “So you’re willing to risk another six weeks in a cast?”

“It’ll be fine,” Raph said, “in a couple weeks we can go out and bash heads to make up for all the ones you missed.”

“Just take it easy, Casey” April said, “We’ll be back soon.”

“See ya!” Mikey said, vaulting out of the lair alongside his brothers. “I’ll knock some Kraang for you!”

“Be careful with your arm!” Leo called back as they vanished into the sewers.

Watching them go, Casey slumped. “I did all that trig this afternoon for nothing,” he grumbled, stalking over to the couch.

It was just him and Splinter, and Casey would be lying if he said didn’t think that was at least a tad awkward.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Splinter moved to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea? Or perhaps you would prefer coffee?”

Casey made a face, remembering the smell of burning flesh as scalding coffee dripped down his arm. “Heck no. Tea please. And hold the sugar.”

Mindlessly, he flicked through the channels. There wasn’t much point in staying here, he thought as he swept past a black and white period drama and a badly dubbed 80’s anime. But going home to a dark house and his father in a sour mood didn’t seem much more appealing.

No matter what, this evening was going to suck.

“I have your tea,” Splinter said from behind him, and Casey jumped.

“Thanks,” he said, reaching up to accept it with his right hand. He grimaced as the cup shook and quickly steadied it with his left.

To his relief, Splinter did not comment. But he didn’t retreat into the dojo either.

Once again feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Casey took a sip of the tea and was pleasantly surprised by the caustic taste. “This is good,” he said, looking up to Splinter, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Splinter shuffled then cleared his throat. “Are you… watching anything in particular?”

“No, not really,” Casey said, surrendering the remote. “There’s not much on.”

“If you don’t mind, then,” Splinter said, sitting on the other side of the couch. Casey took another sip as Splinter navigated the remote. The ninja master leaned back as a familiar, catchy theme filled the air.

“Oh,” Casey said, choking a little as he recognized the theme for Maria del Barrio. He hadn’t seen one of these old soaps since his mom had left.

The ghost of her dark arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Te amo, mi hijo,” she’d whispered.

“What is it?” Splinter asked, and Casey shook the memory away resentfully.

“It’s just been a while since I’ve seen this show,” Casey said. Splinter’s eyes stayed on him, concerned.

It was touching, in a weird way. But he definitely wasn’t going to spill about his mom to his best friend’s dad.

Casey barked out a laugh as the episode title flashed on the screen. “Now this is a good one,” he said, “Have you seen this one?” he asked.

“No,” Splinter confessed, “I have not.”

“Ha! You’re in for a treat,” Casey said with a grin, anticipating Splinter’s reaction to the scissors scene.

The ninja master sized Casey up. “I did not take you for the type to watch soaps.”

“I could say the same to you,” Casey said, sinking into the couch. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Splinter chuckled, and turned his attention to the screen. “Deal.”

His eyes stayed on the ninja master for another moment.

Maybe this evening wouldn’t suck so much after all.


End file.
